Maltruant (Earth-68)
This is the version of Maltruant that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He has appeared in the Samurai Tales movie series and the John Smith 10 franchise. Unlike other characters on Earth-68, there is only one Maltruant, and it is the same Maltruant that appears in each dimension. Backstory Maltruant is the leader of a group known as the Grimleal, working to revive a being known as the Fell One, seemingly a dragon like creature. He travels dimensions to recruit followers and to find his missing pieces. History Long ago, Maltruant found in space a mass of dark energy, being the Fell One. He became fascinated and corrupted by it. He formed the Grimleal to worship the Fell One. He took control of it, making it dependent on a host, and initiated a Time War. It ended with the two being sealed away. Maltruant makes his first chronological appearance in the time stream, fighting Captain Jack in the conclusion of the Time War. He is defeated and broken, thrown into Dimension 720 while Jack scatters his pieces between dimensions. Maltruant lands in a pile of granite, which eventually grows over him to form Mt. Rushmore. He is found hundreds of thousands of years later by Servantis and Swift, who use his energy to fuel a device to summon Ectonurites through a portal to Earth. This portal opens to allow Looney John in, who knows Maltruant, but he doesn't know him. Maltruant changes the machine to use his power to summon the Fell One, so he can control all of time and space. He is stopped by Samurai, and sent through the wormhole. The wormhole takes Maltruant into a timeless space, where he lies, deactivated. When Eon takes Paradox there, and John uses Royal NiGHTS to help Paradox heals, Maltruant is affected by well, unintentionally reviving him. He then goes to Intellectuary, seeking his assistance. Intellectuary agrees to help, if he takes the Contemelia ship to Dimension 1 later on, and to give Eon the Grimleal tattoo. Using the intel obtained by Intellectuary, he goes to the Galvan Prime of Dimension 1 1/2, where his head key was being held. He takes it, giving him the ability to travel the dimensions at his leisure. He is found out and attacked by Lucina, but Maltruant summons a revived Malware to attack. He leaves after this. Maltruant, sometime after finding the key that goes on his head, goes to Dimension 3, meeting Jane Smith. He tells her about his powers, and agrees to take her back to the time of her incident in exchange for her help in gathering his missing parts. The two go back in time to the age of Ancient Greece, to the battle of Thermopylae. Maltruant meets the leader of the Risen army, Aversa, and takes a space chariot from her. The chariot is broken, unworking at the time. Sometime later, he fulfills his promise to Intellectuary and finds the Contemelia ship. But before taking it to Dimension 1, he struck a deal with Nailah in Dimension 3, trading it for his last missing piece, a gear that goes in his body. Maltruant meets Janezarro, fascinated in her, but Nailah says she wasn't for sale. Maltruant then waited out the battle above by his chariot, and goes up to see the damage afterwards. As the ship is already dimension hopping, he sets the coordinates to Dimension 1, where it will appear in John Smith's Timeline. Before leaving, he finds an abandoned Janezarro, and takes her with him. Appearances Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) * Paradox Again * Trouble Helix Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) * A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10) * The 300 * It's a Looney World Part 1 * It's a Looney World Part 2 * Let's Do the Time War Again (Jane Smith 10) * End of an Era (Jane Smith 10) Trivia * The Time War spans across most, if not all, the main dimensions. * Maltruant, while appearing in John Smith 10, never directly interacts with John Smith. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Robotic Aliens Category:Chronosapiens Category:Time Aliens Category:Revived Characters Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Earth-68: Time War Category:Grimleal